


Corazón de dragón

by minichampi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minichampi/pseuds/minichampi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La profecía decía, "Cuando su espíritu renazca y su corazón sea conquistado, la verdad y el fuego del dragón caerán sobre las sombras y darán fin a esta era".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la segunda historia que empiezo pero llevo tanto tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza que casi la considero la primera y me siento aliviada de haberme decidido a escribir sobre ella.  
> Es AominexKagami principalmente (esta pareja va a acabar conmigo como la droga que es), pero habrá más parejas. ¡A disfrutar de la lectura!  
> Kuroko no Basuke no es de mi propiedad.

PRÓLOGO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano,  se encontraba el Reino de Teiko. No contaba con extensos territorios, pero era una nación rica y próspera, cubierta de inmensos bosques rebosantes de vida, y de magia.

Todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas habitaban entre la espesa vegetación, ocultándose de la vista del hombre para tratar de sobrevivir en una época en la que los mitos se consideraban el mal que podía acabar con la frágil armonía que reinaba en el país.

Los habitantes del reino se repartían en seis grandes ciudades: Rakuzan, capital del reino, donde vivía el rey, Akashi Seijuro; Yosen, situada cerca de las montañas y cubierta por la nieve más de la mitad del año; Too, ubicada en medio de un desierto del que se desconoce su origen, aunque se dice que en otros tiempos tuvo lugar allí una gran batalla que destruyó la superficie de esa tierra; Shutoku, ciudad de costumbres, famosa por la sabiduría y los conocimientos de su gente; Kaijo, donde podías encontrar a los mejores rastreadores y cazadores de Teiko; y Seirin, considerada casi una aldea por su pequeño tamaño, no era por ello menos importante, pues poseía las tierras más fértiles, y sus ocupantes eran gente muy honrada y trabajadora.   

La capital se asentaba estratégicamente al sur del territorio, a pocos días de viaje de las otras ciudades más al norte. Todas ellas estaban rodeadas de firmes murallas que protegían de los alrededores a sus habitantes, temerosos de las criaturas de los bosques de las que hablaban fábulas y leyendas. Los jóvenes especialmente, vivían con un miedo constante a las historias que contaban sus padres.

 

Pero eso no había sido siempre así. Hasta hacía veinte años, las gentes de Teiko se adentraban en los bosques sin temor alguno. No existía la desconfianza o el miedo en el corazón de las personas, y convivían con las bestias salvajes como si fueran simples animales domésticos. Duendes, ents, unicornios, grandes lobos y ciervos y toda clase de insectos vagaban entre los gigantescos árboles, algo recelosos de los humanos, pero viviendo tranquilos en la quietud del bosque. Los duendecillos, pequeños y traviesos pero inofensivos, se dedicaban la mayor parte del tiempo a hacer trastadas a los viajeros que se cruzaban en su camino. Los ents deambulaban por aquí y por allá sin rumbo fijo, cuidando de los árboles viejos o enfermos. Los unicornios eran criaturas solitarias y puras, encarnaciones de la propia vida y de la buena suerte. Aquel que consiguiera ver a un unicornio gozaría de una vida llena de bien y de fortuna.    

Más de entre todos aquellos seres fantásticos, sin duda los más nobles y majestuosos, símbolos de fuerza e inteligencia, eran los dragones.

 

Había dragones muy diferentes. Algunos volaban y otros eran acuáticos o simplemente terrestres, semejantes a grandes lagartos. Sus escamas, que cubrían el cuerpo como una armadura, eran más duras que el acero, y podían brillar en cualquier color.

Y naturalmente, la magia era una de sus mejores habilidades. Maestros en el control de los elementos, el aliento de un dragón podía quemar o congelar todo a su paso; otros eran capaces de crear grandes tornados, y algunos incluso podían provocar tormentas eléctricas que duraban días. Además eran capaces de aprender ciertos conjuros si se les enseñaba.

Existían dragones pequeños, dragones grandes y dragones inmensos, poderosos, gobernantes de toda la vida salvaje.

Se dividían en familias, que habitaban en los bosques o en las montañas. Protegían al reino de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarles, y mantenían el equilibrio natural entre el bien y el mal. Además, a lo largo de los años, los dragones habían hecho uso de su gran inteligencia para aconsejar y guiar a los monarcas de Teiko en la toma de decisiones importantes.

 

Un dragón se emparejaba de por vida, y sólo existía un compañero o compañera al que estaban destinados desde su nacimiento. Se han escrito historias sobre dragones que morían de pena y soledad cuando no lograban encontrar a su pareja o ésta fallecía. Un dragón no se sentía completo hasta que conocía a la otra mitad de su ser, de su espíritu. Cuando un dragón entraba en contacto por primera vez con su compañero, se formaba una unión inquebrantable con la que podían llegar a sentir las emociones más fuertes que sentía el otro en cualquier momento.

La relación que surgía de esa unión no era siempre la de cónyuges o progenitores, a  veces era una profunda amistad o un enorme cariño lo que les vinculaba, por eso es que pudo ocurrir lo que tuvo lugar hará unos cien años. Ni el dragón ni el hombre se esperaban que aquello sucediera.

Hace exactamente ciento tres años, estalló una terrible guerra entre el Reino de Teiko y el Imperio de Kirisaki Daichi, en la que hordas de trols, arañas gigantes y grandes serpientes voladoras se unieron a las tropas de soldados imperiales en la invasión del reino. Murieron muchas personas y muchos dragones. El mal y la corrupción de su hogar consiguieron llevar a los unicornios al borde de su extinción. La desesperación se acumulaba en los corazones de las gentes de Teiko, y cuando ya veían la rendición como la única manera de intentar salvar sus vidas, sucedió lo inesperado. Uno de los dragones que peleaban junto al ejército del rey, salvó la vida de uno de los soldados humanos cuando éste iba a ser devorado por una de las serpientes aladas. No se conocían, no se habían visto nunca, pero al encontrarse sus miradas, ambos sintieron una intensa descarga de energía en su interior. Cuando el guerrero posó una mano en el pecho del dragón, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón por primera vez, una luz cegadora les rodeó por unos instantes, para después apagarse como si jamás hubiera existido, pero dejando una pequeña huella en los dos desconcertados seres.  Dos marcas, de forma estrellada y no mucho más grandes que un guisante, habían aparecido, una en la palma de la mano del soldado, y la otra en el pecho del dragón. Ninguno notaba nada diferente al principio, pero aún así sabían que algo había cambiado. Fue en ese momento, cuando vino el ataque, que descubrieron qué era distinto. El dragón hizo que el humano se subiera a su espalda para escapar de la lluvia de flechas que iba a caer sobre ellos, pero cuando emprendió el vuelo con el soldado montado sobre él, la criatura sintió como si su poder se multiplicara por diez, sintió como la magia le envolvía completamente, volviéndole más poderoso de lo que jamás había soñado. El aliento abrasador del dragón, intensificado monstruosamente por la unión que se había formado entre los dos, y la experiencia en la lucha del guerrero, que guiaba a su nuevo compañero a través del aire en su enfrentamiento con las serpientes, consiguieron ganar la batalla y dar esperanzas de victoria a los habitantes del reino.

A partir de ese día, se formaron más uniones entre dragones y humanos, lo que dio inicio a la que se conocería como la era de los Jinetes de Dragones.

Los dragones aceptaron a sus compañeros humanos sin oponer resistencia, pues eran criaturas que creían por completo en el destino, y se sentían contentos de haber encontrado a su pareja, algo que sabían que no siempre era posible. Gracias al vínculo que formaron y la buena coordinación que había entre jinete y dragón, tras dos años de duros enfrentamientos, Teiko consiguió ganar la guerra y expulsar al enemigo de sus tierras, dando así comienzo a una etapa de paz y prosperidad que duraría ochenta años.

 

Pasaba el tiempo, y las uniones entre el hombre y los dragones empezaron a escasear mucho, lo que convirtió a los que conseguían convertirse en jinete en los héroes del reino. Hace cuarenta años, el anterior rey, el propio padre de Seijuro, en un día cualquiera a sus quince años, forjó el vínculo, casi por accidente, con el entonces líder de los dragones, una bestia magnífica de escamas rojas y doradas que brillaban como el sol en un atardecer de verano. Los dos mantuvieron una relación amistosa tan fuerte que parecía que sobreviviría hasta a la muerte misma. Eso creyeron todos. Pero se equivocaron.

La historia que todos cuentan, en creencia de que es lo que en verdad pasó, relata la destrucción de la antigua Rakuzan hace veinte años a causa de la traición de los dragones. Éstos, ambiciosos, avariciosos, y no contentos con lo que tenían, habían planeado apoderarse del reino empezando por arrasar la capital y asesinar a la familia real. Y lo habían conseguido. La ciudad de Rakuzan quedó envuelta en llamas durante dos días, hasta que acudieron en su ayuda las otras ciudades y consiguieron extinguir el incendio. Nadie había logrado sobrevivir. El rey estaba muerto y lo único que consolaba un poco a sus súbditos era el ver que había conseguido arrastrar a la muerte con él al líder de los dragones.

El fuego, los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños, las marcas de garras y dientes en los restos de la ciudad y las varias escamas rotas que encontraron, fueron suficiente para sembrar el más profundo odio y la sed de venganza en el corazón de la gente de Teiko. El primero de los dragones había caído, ahora le tocaba al resto.

El príncipe, Akashi Seijuro, había sobrevivido al Holocausto de Rakuzan (así habían bautizado en Teiko a la tragedia) por hallarse aquel día en Shutoku, en el palacio de unos parientes. Pero sólo tenía tres años de edad y no podría gobernar hasta cumplir los quince.

Hanamiya Makoto, a pesar de su juventud, había sido el consejero real y ayudante personal del rey durante los últimos catorce meses, y también había sobrevivido milagrosamente al encontrarse en Too en una misión secreta. Muy afligido por la pérdida de su soberano y amigo, asumió el cargo de regente y administrador del reino junto a otros asesores, comprometiéndose a coronar rey a Akashi llegado el momento. Hanamiya ordenó la reconstrucción inmediata de Rakuzan, con el pretexto de conmemorar a las víctimas caídas y recuperar el honor de la capital y de todo el reino. Además, exigió la construcción de murallas y torres de vigilancia en las seis ciudades principales, algo que consiguió aterrorizar aún más a la población, siempre alerta por miedo a que pudiera sorprenderles un nuevo ataque. Por último, Hanamiya hizo un comunicado a toda la nación en el que mandaba llamar a los mejores guerreros de Teiko para llevar a cabo el exterminio de todos los dragones que habitaban en el reino, declarándoles culpables de alta traición y portadores del mal. No debía sobrevivir ninguna de esas terribles bestias, tenían que morir antes de que se atrevieran volver a atacarles. Si alguno de los pocos jinetes de dragón existentes se resistía, también se les consideraría traidores y serían ejecutados.

La gente, cegada por la ira, respondió con vehemencia al mandato y así comenzó la búsqueda y la matanza de los dragones y sus jinetes, que intentaron proteger a sus criaturas, alegando que no eran culpables del horrible crimen del que se les acusaba.

Pero nadie les escuchó, ni a ellos ni a ningún dragón, que en vez de atacar y defenderse, intentaron razonar con los humanos, pues no tenían ninguna intención de hacerles daño, habían convivido con ellos mucho tiempo y habían aprendido a amar al hombre y a toda su especie. No les sirvió de nada y terminaron cayendo a mano de los expertos guerreros.

Primero acabaron con los jinetes, ahorrándose así tener que matar a muchos dragones, que se quitaban la vida guiados por la amargura y el dolor de perder a sus compañeros.

Y luego siguieron los que se ocultaban en los bosques y las montañas. Los dragones sólo podían esconderse, no querían huir del único hogar que habían conocido ellos y todos sus ancestros. Unos pocos se dejaron llevar por la rabia y se enfrentaron a sus asesinos, pero matar a más hombres sólo hizo que la furia de la gente contra ellos aumentara y les persiguieran con más empeño.

Después de unos pocos años, la caza de dragones se había convertido más en un deporte que en una vendetta, y se hacían celebraciones con grandes banquetes cuando llegaban noticias a oídos de los ciudadanos de que había muerto otra de las bestias. Ahora la gente de Teiko llamaba héroes a los Cazadores de Dragones.

Hanamiya, haciendo las veces de rey, instigaba el miedo y la desconfianza entre los súbditos, convenciéndoles de que no estaban seguros, de que tenían que proteger mejor a sus hijos, y de que no vivirían en paz hasta no acabar con el último de los dragones. Nadie había vuelto a ver un unicornio desde que se inició la cacería; habían muerto uno tras otro envenenándose con el mal, la injusticia y el rencor que respiraban en el aire. Los ents apenas se movían, haciéndose pasar por árboles corrientes, los duendecillos y los lobos había aprendido a esconderse mejor, los insectos eran considerados una mala plaga portadora de enfermedades, y los ciervos gigantes, antes sagrados, ahora eran apresados y entregados como ofrenda en el palacio real.

Hanamiya, con la excusa de querer tranquilizar al pueblo, decretó que se le debía entregar el corazón de todo los dragones que fueran asesinados, para poder enseñarlo en público como motivo de festejo y después destruirlo él mismo.

 

Tras doce años de duro e intenso trabajo, la ciudad de Rakuzan estaba en pie de nuevo, más imponente y segura que antes, construida en cinco niveles, cada uno de ellos envuelto en fuertes murallas de piedra, y con el palacio real en el último nivel, alzándose en todo su esplendor sobre una plataforma a cincuenta metros de altura.

Como celebración al renacimiento de la capital, tendría lugar la coronación del nuevo rey en tres días, para inmensa alegría de la gente.

Akashi Seijuro era un adolescente de cabellos y ojos color magenta, bondadoso con su gente y muy maduro para su corta edad. Akashi siempre había tenido una mente privilegiada. Sus conocimientos y su poder de observación superaban con creces a los de la mayoría de eruditos y consejeros de la corte. Además tenía un enorme poder de liderazgo, casi como si fuera una magia de la que nadie conocía sus límites. Sin embargo, el intelecto superior del príncipe le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas desde el día en el que sus padres murieron.

Sí, a pesar de sólo haber tenido tres años entonces, recordaba claramente todo lo ocurrido. Recordaba a sus padres y recordaba como aquel fatídico día había escuchado a sus parientes hablar de lo que había sucedido. Sus padres estaban muertos, su hogar había sido destruido, y se encontraba solo entre toda esa gente casi desconocida, que ignoraba completamente la presencia del niño y discutía sobre el futuro gobierno del reino en vez de estar socorriendo a las gentes de Rakuzan. Akashi había comprendido muchas cosas desde entonces. No podía confiar en nadie, tendría que esforzarse al máximo para ser un rey digno y honorable, y tenía que impedir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, que nadie dudase de él.

Además estaba su propio deseo de venganza. La pérdida de sus padres y de su amada ciudad había sido una tortura para él, y estaba seguro de que su anhelo de castigar a los culpables de tal atrocidad era mayor que el de cualquiera. Se juró a sí mismo, que una vez fuera rey, no descansaría hasta estar seguro totalmente de que no existía dragón alguno sobre la faz de la Tierra. Con ello grabado a fuego en su cabeza, el príncipe pasó su infancia estudiando y entrenándose en todo tipo de artes hasta que conseguía dominarlos a la perfección, y se convirtió en un joven hábil, serio y correcto, pero también sociable y cortés. Aunque, detrás de la fachada de joven bueno y amable, malos pensamientos hacían que Akashi pudiera ser de una manera muy distinta, y sabía que sería capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarle o a contradecirle. Él tenía que ser absoluto.

 

Así es como llegó por fin el momento de su coronación. Los habitantes de Teiko se sentían dichosos de ganarse a un rey que parecía no sólo sabio sino también justo. Akashi mantuvo a Hanamiya como consejero real, al fin y al cabo había servido a su padre antes y había mantenido unido a su reino estos últimos años. Podría serle útil.   

Después de ser nombrado rey, y tras haber cumplido con los protocolos indicados, lo primero que hizo Akashi fue crear una orden de caballeros que estuviera a su completa disposición. Serían los mejores del reino y obedecerían sus órdenes plenamente, para ayudarle así a conseguir sus objetivos.

Y ya tenía en mente a cuatro candidatos perfectos.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Con el tiempo, se hizo más y más raro tener noticias de un dragón vivo, hasta que no se volvió a oír de ninguno en casi un año. El rey había ordenado buscar en todo rincón del reino, debajo de cada piedra, detrás de cada árbol, hasta que la realidad se convirtió en un hecho y al fin se le pudo comunicar a toda la gente de la nación que los dragones se habían extinguido, declarando ese día fiesta nacional.

Ese día se oyeron risas y gritos de júbilo en todas las ciudades del reino de Teiko.

Y ese día comienza nuestra historia.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia sí que agradecería muchísimo los comentarios, pues es algo muy nuevo y quiero saber qué os parece. Si tenéis alguna duda o curiosidad no dudéis en preguntar. Como quiero darle un toque medieval espero que no tenga expresiones o palabros demasiado raros.  
> El fic es de rating M pero no lo será completamente hasta mucho más adelante. :P  
> Espero que os haya gustado, en mí cabeza por lo menos parece algo interesante. ^^  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La letra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes o escenas de flashbacks.

EL COMIENZO

_Sólo podía oír el chocar de las espadas y las garras, las flechas y las lanzas atravesando el aire, los gritos furiosos de los cazadores y los alaridos de los dragones._

_“_ ¿Mamá, por qué no vienen los demás? ¿Por qué esos seres les están haciendo daño? _”_

_Un pequeño dragón era arrastrado por su madre lejos de la lucha. Aún era muy joven y no entendía lo arriesgado que era para él el simple hecho de existir en ese mundo. Desde el día en que nació hacía tres años, su madre le había advertido constantemente del peligro que correría si un humano llegara a descubrirle. Pero no le había explicado por qué lo que quiera que fuese un humano querría hacerle daño. El pequeño se moría de ganas de salir de las cuevas en las que vivía y explorar más allá de aquellas montañas, más se había guardado su enorme curiosidad y no había salido, no quería causarle problemas a ella o a los dragones que se ocultaban con ellos. Así había pasado sus tres primeros inviernos, hasta que esa noche habían sido sorprendidos y atacados por esos seres tan extraños, sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No sabía qué hacer cuando su madre le había atrapado entre sus dientes, y sin dudarlo había echado a correr hacia la salida de la cueva._

_Cada vez se distanciaban más del único hogar que conocía, y aunque eso era lo que siempre había soñado el dragón, ahora sólo pensaba en volver, en salvar a su familia._

_“_ ¡Necesitan ayuda! ¡MAMÁ! _”_

 _“_ ¡Es demasiado tarde hijo! _” – Su madre le había dejado caer al suelo y le miraba con desespero y angustia – “_ Esas criaturas que acabas de ver son los humanos de los que te hablé. Y ahora escucha muy bien y prométeme que harás lo que te mande. _”_

_“Pero…”_

_“_ ¡PROMÉTEMELO! _” – los ojos de la dragona, más negros que la noche, se habían llenado de lágrimas y reflejaban un intenso dolor. El mismo dolor que sintió el pequeño al ver a su madre así por primera vez. No quería verla así y no había nada más que pudiera hacer._

 _“_ T-Te lo prometo _.”_

 _“_ Coge esto y vuela. Vuela lo más lejos que puedas y asegúrate de poneros a salvo. No pares hasta que no estéis completamente fuera de peligro y escóndete muy bien. Que no te vea un humano jamás. ¡Que no sepa nadie que existís! _”_

 _“_ P-Pero aún no sé volar muy bien. ¿No sería mejor que los llevaras tú? _”_

_Lo que apareció entonces en la mirada de la dragona destrozó por completo al pequeño. Odiaba lo que estaba pasando, ¡no quería nada de eso!_

_“_ Tienes que escapar sin mí, hijo. Conmigo sólo correrías más peligro _.”_

_El silbido de las flechas alertó a la dragona._

_“_ ¡Huye ahora! ¡Huye y no mires atrás! _”_

 _“_ ¡Mamá ven con…! _”_

 _“_ ¡¡¡VETE!!! _”_

_Asustado ahora por la manera en que le había gritado su madre, el dragón alzó el vuelo torpemente, el peso de la carga dificultándole los movimientos. Luchando porque las lágrimas no le nublaran la visión, se concentró en el batir de sus alas, esforzándose en no volver la mirada hacia el lugar que ya no podía llamar ‘su hogar’._

_La dragona, tras asegurarse de que su hijo no había sido visto en su huída, se abalanzó sobre los cazadores, que la tenían rodeada, con la única intención de darle tiempo a escapar a su pequeño. Su único hijo y el único recuerdo del padre. Padre que no había vuelto a casa después de aquel viaje a Rakuzan, aquel fatídico viaje que desencadenó toda esta tragedia. Le habían arrebatado a su pareja, no iba a dejar que hicieran lo mismo con lo que más había amado en el mundo._

_Estaba a punto de derribar a seis de los hombres, cuando en un descuido dos lanzas lograron atravesarle el pecho, llegando hasta su corazón._

_Aceptando su destino y rezando por su hijo, la dragona fue a reunirse con sus antepasados._  

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Para los habitantes de Teiko parecía que no había brillado tanto el sol como aquel día de verano.

La música resonaba en las bulliciosas calles de la capital del reino, dónde el ambiente festivo había llegado incluso al palacio real, en el que se estaba celebrando un gran banquete.

A lo largo de la gran mesa que recorría el gran salón se podían escuchar brindis en honor a los valerosos Cazadores de Dragones que habían logrado traer la paz de vuelta a sus tierras. Todos se habían alzado de sus sillas para dar la enhorabuena al rey por su gran éxito en la eliminación de los dragones. Akashi, agradecido por la felicitación, dio todo el mérito a los valientes que habían arriesgado su vida por la seguridad de su país.

Akashi se sentía tranquilo, satisfecho de haber alcanzado la meta que tanto tiempo había ansiado. No quedaba dragón alguno en todo el mundo, su pueblo estaba seguro y toda la gente de Teiko hablaba maravillas de su soberano, agradecida por la paz que volvía al fin a sus hogares. Akashi podía dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones, aunque fuese sólo por un día.

“Jajaja se te ve sorprendentemente contento, Akashicchi.”

“No deberías llamarme así delante de tantos miembros de la corte, Ryouta.”

“Pfft oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe de nuestra bonita amistad, Akashicchi.”

Kise Ryouta era uno de los cinco miembros de la orden de caballeros conocida como la Generación de los Milagros. Era la orden que había fundado el monarca para su uso exclusivo, y estaba compuesta por él mismo y los cuatro guerreros con más talento en la lucha de toda la nación.

Rubio y con los ojos color miel, Kise había vivido siempre en Kaijo hasta que cinco años atrás fue reclutado por Akashi. Todo debido a su gran habilidad como rastreador, que le convirtió en alguien muy útil a la hora de perseguir a los pocos dragones que aún resistían.

Ahora que apenas tenía cometidos al no quedar ninguna de esas bestias, el rubio empleaba su tiempo en hacer honor a su fama de playboy con todas las mujeres de la ciudad, aprovechándose de su atractivo físico y su facilidad para socializar con la gente.

“¡Esa no es excusa para faltarle al respeto a tus superiores Kise!” – le gritó el chico de su izquierda, con una patada de regalo.

“¡AH! ¡Eso duele Kasamatsu senpai! ¡Es la verdad, no era necesaria la violencia!” – lloriqueaba Kise mientras se agarraba la pierna agredida.

Kasamatsu Yukio había sido el instructor de Kise en Kaijo. Gracias a su fama, también había sido convocado en Rakuzan, dónde seguía enseñando a los novatos que se incorporaban al ejército. Con su fuerte personalidad, tenía la costumbre de ser doblemente agresivo y exigente con Kise, al que reprendía constantemente.

“¿Por qué no está Himuro contigo, Atsushi?” – preguntó Akashi, ignorando a los otros dos. 

“Aah… ¿Mmmuro-chin?... tenía que ir a un sitio… creo” – contestó el hombre de su derecha, muy ocupado en acaparar toda la comida de la mesa.

Murasakibara Atsushi era un chico muy, muy alto, con el pelo largo y morado. Otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, algo difícil de creer para muchos, debido a su personalidad floja e infantil, y su hábito obsesivo de comer a todas horas. No solía poner esfuerzo en nada de lo que hacía, pero las pocas veces que se había puesto serio, Murasakibara se había convertido, no en el hombre más fuerte del reino, pero si en el más rápido de entre los más fuertes.

Un día hace casi seis años le informaron en su ciudad natal, Yosen, de que debía ir a Rakuzan para servir personalmente al rey, a lo que el gigante se negó, demasiado holgazán incluso para salir de la ciudad. Akashi había acudido entonces personalmente a Yosen y había retado a Murasakibara a un combate, con la condición de que se uniría a él si perdía. Seguro de su fuerza, el más alto había aceptado, pero Akashi le venció de manera aplastante. Algo intrigado por lo que su nuevo trabajo podría ofrecerle, Murasakibara se unió a la orden y se formó como Cazador de Dragones.

“Habrá ido a celebrar la ocasión con alguien especial. Hablando de eso, me extraña que no esté Takao aquí festejando contigo, Shintarou. ¿Dónde está tu escudero?” – Akashi ahora se dirigía al hombre de su izquierda.

“Akashi, no tengo porqué saber dónde está ese idiota en todo momento nodayo. Es más, no me interesa saberlo… aunque me pareció escuchar que salió a las calles a celebrarlo.”

“Jejeje siempre dices lo mismo, Midorimacchi. ¿Y se puede saber de dónde has sacado ‘eso’?” – le señaló Kise divertido.   

“Tch. Es mi lucky item de hoy nanodayo. Se lo cambié a un niño por el elefante rosa de la semana pasada” – contestó el peliverde, ajustándose contrariado sus gafas y agarrando con fuerza el tigre de peluche que llevaba con él desde esa mañana.

“¡Pffft jajajaja! ¡Ouch! ¡Senpaiii!”

Midorima Shintarou era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo verde, igual que sus ojos. Nadie le encontraba sentido a su necesidad de utilizar gafas, pues era el mejor tirador de la Generación de los Milagros, y por tanto del reino. Podía apuntar a un blanco a una gran distancia y dar siempre en el centro, pero en palacio sin sus gafas no podía dar más de cinco pasos sin chocarse con algo.

Había sido el primero de la orden en conocer al rey, ya que Akashi pasó una parte de su infancia estudiando en Shutoku, donde él vivía antes. Todos los miembros de la familia de Midorima habían sido siempre expertos científicos, y cómo tal el peliverde había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a llenarse de conocimientos muy diversos. Al final, su interés se había centrado en los campos de la medicina y la astrología, en los destacaba enormemente.

“Tanto brindar y celebrar, ¿es que ya te has olvidado por completo de la profecía, Akashi?” – Midorima había susurrado al oído del rey. Nadie más sabía de aquello, y nadie más debía saberlo.

“Shintarou, ya lo hablamos muchas veces, y ya hemos concluido que Oha-Asa se equivocó. Creí en sus palabras y por ello os hice aseguraros hasta la saciedad, no sólo a vosotros sino a todo mi ejército, de que no existen más dragones en mi reino. Ya se lo he comunicado a mi pueblo así que no quiero volver a saber de esa falsa profecía, ¿o es que vas a poner en duda mis palabras, Shintarou?”

“… nunca, majestad.”

A Midorima no le gustaba ese tono de voz tan frío, y le gustaba aún menos ese brillo siniestro y cruel que surgía en los ojos del rey. En esos momentos, Akashi parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que todos conocían, y aunque en los últimos meses apenas había sucedido, años atrás había sufrido el miedo que producía esa mirada en varias ocasiones. Todos los que eran cercanos a Akashi lo habían sufrido alguna vez.

Era tal la presión que producía, que Midorima prefirió no seguir con el tema. El tema de la profecía. La profecía de Oha-Asa.

Cuando tenía trece años, Midorima había conocido a Oha-Asa en la biblioteca de Shutoku. Los conocimientos sobre astrología y adivinación que había adquirido de la anciana habían marcado por completo a Midorima y le habían convertido en lo que era hoy.

Oha-Asa no sólo era capaz de leer el futuro en las estrellas y la naturaleza, sino que tenía la extraña facultad de poder profetizar sobre grandes eventos que se iban a producir, algo que inquietaba a Midorima, pero en lo que nunca había podido igualar a su maestra.

Todo el mundo había tachado a Oha-Asa de loca y no habían creído en sus palabras. Hasta que un día predijo la llegada de un gran desastre, una semana antes de que sucediera el Holocausto de Rakuzan, hace ya veinte años. Después de eso, Oha-Asa pasó a ser respetada y temida a la vez, y todos se mantenían alerta ante cualquier indicio de una nueva profecía.

 

Entonces, hace dos años, Midorima recibió un mensaje desde Shutoku en el que le informaban de la grave enfermedad de su mentora y de sus deseos de verle en su lecho de muerte. Debido a su estrecha relación y a la profunda admiración que el peliverde sentía por ella, no le sorprendió que quisiera verle, pero lo que sí les sorprendió a todos fue que la anciana había exigido la presencia inmediata no sólo del rey sino de toda la Generación de los Milagros. Intrigados, se habían dirigido a Shutoku aquel mismo día.

Cuando los médicos les habían dejado a solas en su habitación, Oha-Asa les había pedido que se acercaran y que escuchasen con atención sus palabras. En aquel momento la adivina pareció entrar en una especie de trance, y con una voz aterradora que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo, dijo:

" _Cuando su espíritu renazca y su corazón sea conquistado, la verdad y el fuego del dragón caerán sobre las sombras y darán fin a esta era._ "

Todos se quedaron sin habla durante unos segundos. Incluso Akashi parecía no poder articular palabra.

Necesitaban una explicación, pero cuando lograron reaccionar, se dieron cuenta de que Oha-Asa había perdido el conocimiento. Llamaron inmediatamente a los médicos y esperaron noticias, pero no se pudo hacer nada para salvar a la anciana y murió.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso. Ninguno era capaz de descifrar el significado de las palabras de la adivina. Sólo tenían una cosa clara: esa profecía hablaba de un dragón. Y eso fue lo que empujó a Akashi a creer en ella.

Toda los habitantes de Teiko sabían, o al menos sospechaban, del rencor y el odio que sentía su rey hacia los dragones, un odio justificado pero que no por ello atemorizaba menos a sus caballeros. Cuando se trataba de dragones, sabían muy bien que lo mejor era no desobedecer ni provocar a Akashi, o algo terrible podría pasar.

A la mañana siguiente del viaje, el rey hizo llegar a todo el reino el mandato urgente de buscar y matar al dragón que con casi toda seguridad sería el último. A pesar de que no se había oído de un dragón vivo en dos años seguidos, la noticia puso en guardia a todo el reino. Hombres e incluso mujeres de todas las ciudades se prepararon para ir en búsqueda de la bestia que amenazaba su bienestar.

No hallaron ninguna pista durante meses hasta que un día, siguiendo un rastro casi invisible que habían descubierto gracias a Kise, encontraron y acabaron con un dragón viejo y moribundo en lo más profundo de un bosque cerca de Seirin.

Luego de aquello, aunque aún quedaba algo de duda en el corazón del rey, había pasado otro año sin ninguna novedad, hasta que hoy al fin se había hecho pública la noticia sobre la definitiva extinción de los dragones. Habían sido palabras del propio rey, así que era una declaración absoluta. Además, parecía imposible que aún quede algún dragón vivo.

Es lo que parecía, pero Midorima nunca había dudado de las profecías de Oha-Asa y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Todos los augurios de su maestra, grandes y pequeños, se cumplían. Y esa última profecía, no sólo no era pequeña, sino que aún no se había cumplido. 

Midorima sabía que algo tenía que ocurrir. El resto lo negaba rotundamente y ya no podía convencer a Akashi. Además ni siquiera había comprendido el significado de las palabras de la profecía. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

“Bueeeno, cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto a los demás? No veo ni siquiera a Momocchi.”

“Momoi seguramente esté con Tetsuya. En cuanto a Daiki… todos sabemos dónde está. El resto supongo que habrá salido a festejar afuera” – contestó Akashi para después girarse a atender a uno de sus asesores.

“¡Buuu yo que quería ver si podía emborrachar a Kurokocchi! ¡¿Tú no bebes senpai?!”

“¡Contigo por supuesto que no! ¡¡¡Deja de fingir estar borracho para poder abrazarme idiota!!!” – le gritó Kasamatsu a Kise pegándole también un puñetazo.

“¡Ay! ¡En la cara no senpai que después no le gusto a las muje-auch! ¡¡¡Eso fue muy cruel senp-AY!!!”

Ignorando tal estupidez y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no corregir los malos modales de Murasakibara, que engullía comida sin parar, Midorima sólo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ahora su molesto escudero.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

En ese mismo momento, en uno de los pasillos del palacio, un joven de cabello y ojos celestes miraba por una de las ventanas con gesto sombrío, observando el alboroto de la ciudad con algo de pena.

Le hubiera gustado unirse al banquete con sus amigos o salir a festejar con el resto, pero no tenía el ánimo suficiente para ello. Nunca lo había tenido en todo lo relacionado a la historia de los dragones.

Kuroko Tetsuya había vivido toda su vida en Seirin, felizmente rodeado de su familia y sus amigos. Esa ciudad siempre ha sido un lugar lleno de gente trabajadora con una vida simple y tranquila. Es por eso que nadie jamás se esperó algo como aquello cuando les llegaron las noticias de la tragedia de Rakuzan, aquel día hacía veinte años. Kuroko era un bebé entonces, no vio la reacción de la gente, ni lo que tal tragedia desencadenó en el reino. Fue sólo al cumplir los cuatro años, cuando le contaron la historia de lo sucedido, que vio las consecuencias de todo ello y empezó a pensar claramente en ciertas cosas.

Kuroko no conocía la tristeza de perder a un ser querido, así que nunca se atrevió a decir nada a nadie. No tenía el derecho de expresar su opinión acerca de la situación cuando había gente que había sufrido tanto por la matanza de tantas personas. No podía enfrentarse al pueblo entero y acusarles de estar sufriendo por algo que a la vez estaban haciendo a los dragones. Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a defender a los dragones, habría sido acusado de traición, o ajusticiado allí mismo. Por eso Kuroko no dijo nada.

Pero nunca le había gustado la solución de exterminar a todos los dragones en represalia a lo ocurrido. No podía ver con buenos ojos que, aunque todos los jinetes y sus dragones habían jurado ser inocentes, no se les había dado oportunidad de justificarse y habían sido asesinados a sangre fría. Además, ¿por qué todos los dragones? Era imposible que todos ellos fueran culpables de la tragedia. ¿Y los dragones más jóvenes? ¿No existía el perdón para ninguno? Kuroko jamás conoció a ningún dragón, desaparecieron todos de la vista del hombre, pero ha escuchado multitud de historias y leyendas sobre esos seres tan fantásticos, y no puede entender cómo unas criaturas así podrían cometer semejante atrocidad. Una parte de él nunca ha podido evitar pensar que tal vez la historia que todo el mundo conoce no es la verdad de lo que pasó en Rakuzan. Porque aquello parecía obra de algo mucho más siniestro y oscuro que nadie parecía ver. Para empezar no era normal que no sobreviviera nadie al Holocausto, pero la gente estaba demasiado cegada por la ira y no se paró a pensar en la falta de sentido de todo lo que había sucedido.

Lo más triste era que, ¿quién era él para reclamar nada? No tenía el suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a todo el país. Y desde que conoció a Akashi, a Kuroko le quedó muy claro que nunca sería capaz de hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Ahora todos los dragones habían muerto, la gente volvía a ser feliz. Debería olvidarlo y seguir con su vida sin preocuparse más por ello. Pero no va a celebrar algo por lo que no siente más que frustración y desagrado. No le gusta y además, algo le sigue preocupando. Kuroko es de los pocos que aún piensan en la profecía de hace dos años. Él también había estado allí como ayudante personal y escudero del rey que era. Había escuchado aquellas palabras de la propia Oha-Asa, y si lo que decían de sus predicciones era cierto, y Kuroko así lo creía, no todo había terminado. Pero la profecía era muy difícil de interpretar, y no acababa de entender el significado de sus palabras.

 

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Kuroko se sobresaltó al escuchar de pronto un ladrido. Bajando su mirada, los ojos del chico se encontraron con otros idénticos a los suyos.

“Perdona Nigou, no era mi intención dejarte solo” – dijo Kuroko mientras cogía al perro en brazos. Había encontrado al cachorro abandonado en las calles de Seirin poco antes de venir a Rakuzan y lo había adoptado. Todo el mundo le dice que se parecen mucho, pero Kuroko aún no sabe porqué.

Kuroko estaba contento con su vida en Seirin, pero todos sus amigos aceptaron trabajos en la capital, por lo que Kuroko decidió probar suerte aquí igualmente, guiado también por una extraña sensación de estar haciendo lo que debía. Nunca habría imaginado que el mismo rey mostraría interés en sus habilidades y que acabaría convirtiéndose en su escudero. Había muchas personas que le consideraban parte de la Generación de los Milagros, pero Kuroko lo negaba, diciendo que no podía compararse a ellos en nada. En cuanto a sus habilidades… 

“¡Tetsu-kuuun!” – Kuroko escuchó la voz femenina aumentar de volumen peligrosamente, pero no pudo apartarse a tiempo antes de que se le lanzasen encima. Logrando milagrosamente no caer al suelo, el muchacho se giró para saludar a su “agresora”.

“Buenos días Momoi-san, ¿cómo estás? Pensaba que estarías en el banquete.”

Momoi Satsuki era una mujer a la que ningún hombre sería capaz de ignorar. Un pelo rosa, largo y sedoso, y unos brillantes ojos del mismo color, un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, y una personalidad alegre sumados a una gran inteligencia, hacían de ella una de las doncellas más codiciadas de la corte. Gracias a su gran capacidad para analizar, memorizar y clasificar información, la joven trabajaba junto a Imayoshi en el archivo y la tesorería del palacio, además de ayudar como historiadora en la biblioteca de Rakuzan.

Kuroko era más bien menudo para su edad. Eso más su personalidad inexpresiva y recta, hacían que tuviera una presencia nula, que le hacía parecer invisible ante la mayoría de la gente. Eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Akashi, pues era algo muy útil en misiones de espionaje o de rastreo. A Kuroko le gustaban las misiones secretas que le encomendaban, pero siempre había intentado eludir las labores de búsqueda de los dragones, y su gran capacidad para ‘desvanecerse en el aire’ le habían librado en varias ocasiones.

Debido a su ‘casi’ transparencia, había muy pocas personas que pudieran encontrarle si le estaban buscando por algún motivo. Momoi era una de ellas. La pelirrosa siempre decía que era por su amor incondicional hacia él, amor que surgió desde la primera vez que se vieron cuando Kuroko le había obsequiado con un ramo de flores (que le había sido enviado por accidente y no había sabido que hacer con ello más que dárselo a la joven). Habían pasado casi seis años desde aquello, y Momoi seguía igual de ilusionada. Kuroko no había respondido a sus avances, pareciendo no estar interesado, pero tampoco los rechazaba, suponiendo que podría aceptarla como pareja llegado el momento apropiado.

“Iba a ir a la fiesta, pero antes iba a buscar a Dai-chan, ¡y he encontrado a Tetsu-kun! ¡Y a Nigou también!” – exclamó Momoi mientras cogía al cachorro y lo abrazaba. Nigou, acostumbrado a esta escena, entendió que por unos momentos le sería imposible respirar.

“¿Aomine-kun tampoco está en la fiesta? Bueno, al menos a él sí sabemos dónde encontrarle. ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Momoi-san?”

“¡Oh sí, por supuesto que sí!” – a la joven se le iluminó la cara de la emoción.

“Vamos entonces” – dijo Kuroko ofreciéndole a Momoi su brazo.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, el último miembro de la Generación de los Milagros se dedicaba a mirar al cielo como había hecho en las últimas dos horas, tumbado bocarriba en su lugar favorito de la ciudad, dónde nadie solía molestarle. Las horas que había pasado allí en los últimos años se habían ido multiplicando con el paso de los días. Pasaban los segundos y apenas se movía. Miraba al cielo, bostezaba y dormía. Luego volvía a mirar al cielo.

“Aaah… qué aburrimiento… de verdad no hay nada interesante por lo que moverse.”

Aomine Daiki era un joven de veintiún años, bastante alto y musculoso. El penetrante azul oscuro de su corto pelo y de sus ojos ya le hacían bastante inconfundible, pero sin duda su rasgo más característico era su piel tostada, varios tonos más oscura de lo habitual, un rasgo que escaseaba incluso en su ciudad natal, Too, y que las mujeres del reino apreciaban como algo exótico y seductor.

Aomine no sabía a quién se parecía, no había conocido a nadie de su familia. Desde que podía recordar ya vivía en un orfanato. El día en el que preguntó por qué estaba allí, una voz llena de repulsión le explicó que sus padres murieron en el Holocausto de Rakuzan y que ninguno de sus parientes había querido hacerse cargo de él porque su abuelo era famoso por haber sido el primer Jinete de Dragón, y era despreciado por ello. ‘ _Qué triste ironía, su abuelo fue compañero de uno de los asesinos de sus padres_ ’ le dijeron. El Aomine de tres años de entonces no entendió el significado de esas palabras llenas de odio, así que en vez de triste, se sintió confuso y vacío. Podría haberlo superado si su estancia en el orfanato hubiera sido agradable, soportable al menos. Le daban de comer, sí, pero no había nada más que hicieran por él. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en una habitación, y el resto le obligaban a limpiar o a trabajar en la cocina. Pocas veces le dejaron salir a la calle, y nunca más allá de los límites del patio. El resto de los niños, o eran adoptados, o no les dejaban acercarse a él. La única amiga que tuvo en aquel lugar fue Satsuki, a la que ahora quería como a una hermana. Toda su familia había sufrido el mismo destino que los padres de Aomine, así que entendía por lo que había pasado y no le odió por ser el nieto de quien era. Si no hubiera sido por ella, el peliazul no sabe que hubiera sido de él.

Aún así, Aomine estaba resentido, y quería encontrar a alguien a quien poder culpar de sus desdichas, por eso cuando con nueve años le contaron la historia de lo sucedido en Rakuzan, juró que se uniría a la milicia y se convertiría en Cazador de Dragones.

Al cumplir los catorce, Aomine y Momoi se fueron del orfanato. El moreno se alistó en la academia militar, y en muy poco tiempo, descubrió que no sólo tenía talento con las armas, sino que era el más rápido y el más ágil de todos los que se estaban allí. Sus habilidades escalaron tan rápido de nivel que en menos de un año superaba en combate a todos los instructores. Parecería que todo iba bien para el adolescente, pero llegó un punto en el que el rencor y la envidia, tanto de maestros como de alumnos, se hicieron más que obvios. No les gustaba que el nieto de un asesino fuera mejor que todos ellos. Aomine no sólo fue  marginado, sino que los entrenadores le obligaron a participar en combates ilegales con los que ganaban dinero cada vez que el muchacho vencía. Aunque al peliazul le gustaba luchar y en aquellos combates encontraba fuertes adversarios, le asqueaba la manera en que le utilizaban, así que un día se negó a participar en una pelea. Pero uno de los instructores amenazó con hacerle daño a Momoi. Ella era la única persona que le importaba algo en la vida, por lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que volver a los combates. No arriesgándose  a acabar en prisión por enfrentarse al maldito instructor, siguió luchando durante meses, mientras los oficiales se hacían ricos a su costa.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, no había nadie en toda la ciudad de Too que pudiese ganar a Aomine en una pelea, ya fuera cuerpo a cuerpo o con espada. Incluso los guerreros que venían de fuera a retarle en un combate perdían de manera humillante. Dos meses después, ya nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Fue entonces cuando Aomine llegó a la conclusión de que el único que podría vencerle sería él mismo.

Todo aquello había afectado a la personalidad del joven. Sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie que le retase a un buen combate, ni siquiera Momoi pudo hacer nada para cambiar la situación. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido simplemente solo; pero había visto tanta corrupción en la humanidad, que dejaron de importarle los sentimientos del resto. No había nada por lo que esforzarse, por lo que preocuparse, nada por lo que mostrar ni una pizca de emoción. Aomine se volvió arrogante, temperamental y algo desagradable, a veces incluso ofendía a Momoi con sus comentarios, y esas fueron las únicas veces en toda su vida en las que se 'disculpó'. Momoi era lo único que no se podía permitir perder en ese momento. Era lo último que le quedaba de su cordura.

Parecía que su vida iba a seguir ese rumbo eternamente, hasta que un día Aomine fue citado a una audiencia con el rey. Sorprendido, no se esperaba que el propio Akashi hubiera venido a reclutarle para unirse a su orden de caballeros. El moreno no estaba especialmente entusiasmado, pero cuando le dijeron que tenían un buen trabajo para Momoi, y que le enviarían en misiones enfocadas especialmente en la caza de dragones, Aomine supuso que lo mejor era aceptar. Nada podía ser peor que lo que ya tenía al fin y al cabo.

 

Conocer a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y a muchas de las personas de palacio fue un cambio que Aomine consideraría aceptable. Nuevas misiones, nuevos retos… el peliazul había encontrado en la caza de dragones una buena manera de desahogarse. En general, el cambio había sido positivo para él. Mucha gente le había vuelto a juzgar y a despreciar, pues ahora era famoso y todo el mundo sabía quién había sido su abuelo, pero era capaz de desarmar en un instante a todos los soldados del ejército real, y tardaba unos segundos con los oficiales, así que no le importaba nada de lo que decían sobre él.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a la capital ya había dejado de ir a los entrenamientos. Ni siquiera uno de los capitanes, Wakamatsu, había conseguido convencerle de volver por mucho que le había gritado. Al final Akashi había ordenado que no se molestasen con él.

Con los años, Aomine iba encontrando el hecho de vivir cada vez más tedioso. Tenía una buena relación con mucha gente del palacio, especialmente con Momoi y Tetsu, con quien había congeniado sorprendentemente bien desde el principio. Akashi le infundía, para su gusto, demasiado respeto, pero era el rey, Midorima es un ser extraño, Kise es demasiado ruidoso, Imayoshi le saca de quicio… el resto se salvan por los pelos, pero no podía decir que hubiera alguien que odiase de verdad.

Excepto Hanamiya. Había algo en ese hombre que cada día le daba más mala espina. Con él mantenía las distancias, pero sin dejar de vigilarle por el rabillo del ojo cuando le veía.

En resumen, apreciaba a mucha gente de la que había allí. Pero tenían una buena relación, sólo eso. Ahora que habían conseguido no quedaban dragones apenas tenían misiones, y todos seguían con sus vidas de alguna manera. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo o alguien en lo que emplear su tiempo, mientras que al lado de Aomine no había nadie. Ya ni siquiera hacía caso a las mujeres de la corte que intentaban seducirle. Siempre le habían atraído los pechos grandes, pero ahora le parecían todos iguales. No sentía motivación hacia nada de lo que le ofrecía el mundo. Además estaba cansado de que en todas partes le juzgasen mal por ser el nieto de su abuelo; él no había escogido a su familia, y estaba a gusto consigo mismo así que no iba a cambiar por nadie.

 

Muchas veces cuando miraba al cielo como ahora, se planteaba el irse lejos a probar cosas nuevas, pero nunca se había decidido a hacerlo. Algunos de sus amigos decían que era simplemente su extrema vagancia, y Momoi decía que era porque echaría de menos aquello. Tonterías, ¿qué había allí que pudiera echar de menos? Nada.

No, la razón por la que aún no se había marchado era otra. Era una sensación, una corazonada de que por algún motivo debía estar allí, que no debía irse. Se había sentido así desde que escuchó aquella dichosa profecía. Aquellas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza, a veces no podía dormir cuando pensaba en ellas, y había noches en las que llegaba a oírlas en sueños. Se despertaba sudoroso y asustado, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, no le temía a nada ni a nadie, pero no le gustaba la manera en que una falsa premonición parecía dominar su voluntad, como si algo controlase su destino y le guiara hacia algo que no quería. No se lo había contado antes a nadie porque odiaba el hecho de ser el único al que le había afectado tanto. Pensó que se pasaría cuando mataron al último dragón, pero en vez de acabarse las pesadillas, estos últimos meses habían ido a peor. Al final Aomine se lo había dicho a Kuroko por miedo a que le explotase la cabeza si no lo hacía.

“¿Aomine-kun?”

“ _Se lo he contado, pero el idiota de él no me ha dado ninguna solución_ ” – pensó Aomine.

“¿Aomine-kun, estás dormido de verdad?”

“ _¡Ni siquiera me ha dado su opinión! Espera… ¿quién me está lamiendo la cara?_ ”

“¡¡¡DAI-CHAN!!!”

Aomine estaba cansado así que estaba intentando dormir un rato. No se esperaba el grito ni cruzarse con dos miradas como esas tan cerca de él al abrir los ojos.

“¡AAG, TETSU BASTARDO! ¡¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso!! ¡Y tú Nigou deja de parecerte a él en más cosas!” – Aomine se había levantado de un salto y se agarraba el pecho para que no se le saliera el corazón. Creía que no salía vivo de allí.

“¡Dai-chan, no seas grosero! Encima de que venimos a buscarte.”

“¡Nadie te lo ha pedido, Satsuki! ¡Estaba muy bien hasta que habéis llegado, así que largaos!” – no entraba dentro de los planes del moreno ver a nadie hoy y no tenía intención de cambiarlos. Sólo quería dormir.

“¡Eres lo peor, Aomine-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí cuando todo el mundo está de fiesta? ¡Tetsu-kun, díselo tú!”

“¿Has tenido otra mala noche, Aomine-kun?” – preguntó Kuroko, que no había dejado de mirar al otro en ningún momento.

“… ¿eh? ¿No duermes bien, Dai-chan?”

Aomine entendía el significado de la pregunta de Kuroko. ¡Pero podía ser un poco más discreto con Satsuki aquí delante!

“… ya van diez noches seguidas” – respondió resignado.

“¡¿Diez noches?! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada Dai-chan?” – Momoi ahora estaba alarmada de verdad.

“No es para tanto Satsuki.”

“¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¿Cuánto has dormido la última semana?”

“No es asunto tuyo, Satsuki, deja…”

“¡Te veo algo pálido! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Aviso a Midorin? ¿Necesitas…?”

“¡¿Si voy a la fiesta, dejarás de preguntar?!

“…”

“…”

“… vale. ¡Vamos Tetsu-kun!” – Momoi aún seguía preocupada y sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, pero hoy era un día para celebrar y Aomine parecía estar bien.

Lamentando haber cavado su propia tumba, Aomine sólo pudo suspirar y seguir a la pareja, con la esperanza de que pudiera escaparse antes de llegar al banquete.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

“¡Shin-chaaan!”

Midorima, cansado del ambiente, se había ido del gran salón. Kise, huyendo de tres mujeres que parecían querer acosarle le había alcanzado poco después para utilizarle de excusa y librarse de ellas. Ofendido, Midorima iba a plantar al rubio allí mismo, cuando entró Takao por la puerta principal.

“¡¡Takao!! ¡Te he dicho que no grites mi nombre de esa manera!... ¿dónde estabas?” – Midorima preferiría poder retirarse a su habitación, pero sabía que si se iba ahora tendría que aguantar las payasadas del otro más tarde.

Takao Kazunari era el escudero de Midorima, aunque todo el mundo les veía más como un matrimonio debido a su extraña relación. Takao también era un buen tirador, gracias a su vista de halcón, y se compenetraba muy bien con el peliverde en cualquier tipo de misión. Eran la pareja mejor coordinada en combate de todo el ejército, por desgracia para Midorima, o eso decía él.

Midorima nunca había sabido relacionarse muy bien con la gente, pero por alguna razón Takao no se había despegado de él en todos los años que le había conocido, no importaba lo mucho que se enfadase con él.

“Jajaja no seas tímido Shin-chan, todo el mundo sabe cómo te llamas” – Takao era divertido y bromista, y manejaba a Midorima de un modo que nadie más podía.

“¡Cállate, Takao! ¡Ese no es mi nombre nanodayo!”

“¿Hey Kise, qué tal? ¿Cuántos corazones has roto hoy?” – preguntó Takao ignorando el ‘ _¡Oy!_ ’ de su compañero.

“¡Takaooo! ¡Lo dices cómo si fuera un patán con las damas-ssu! ¿Tú que has hecho toda la mañana?”

“Salí a la ciudad con Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Riko y compañía. ¡La gente hoy parece estar loca jajaja!”

“Algo lógico. Por fin se terminó esa ridícula vendetta y la gente cree que ya no hay peligro nodayo”

“Y es por eso, Shin-chan amigo mío, que se me ha ocurrido…”

“¡Oh! ¡Momocchi, Kurokocchi!... ¡Increíble, habéis bajado de las nubes a Aominecchi!” – interrumpió Kise, que había visto acercarse a los otros.

“¡Hola Ki-chan, Midorin, Takao-kun! ¿No te está persiguiendo ninguna psicópata Ki-chan? Qué extraño. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el banquete?”

“¡Momocchiii! ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo-ssu? ¡Kasamatsu senpai me estaba maltratando y tres brujas querían hacerme daño-ssu!”

“Demasiada gente y nada interesante nanodayo”

“¡Yo acabo de volver de la ciudad! Ne, ne, ¿nos vamos de caza?”

Cinco cabezas se giraron hacia Takao, una persona con cara de estar viendo un sapo, otras tres simplemente con incredulidad, y la última como si no pasara nada interesante.

“¡Jajaja no me miréis así! ¿No os gusta la idea? Ahora que ya no hay ‘peligro’ ni siquiera el rey pondrá pegas. ¡Así que podemos ir al bosque a ver qué nos encontramos!”

“¿En qué estás pensando Takao? Eso no es como salir a pasear nodayo.”

“¡Oh vamos Shin-chan! Ninguno de vosotros quiere volver al banquete ni salir a la ciudad. ¡Además no me podéis negar que os tienta el plan jajajaja!”

“…”

“¡Buenooo podría ser divertido-ssu! ¿Te apuntas Aominecchi?

“… si con ello me libro de ir al maldito banquete… nos vemos luego, Satsuki.”

“¡¡¡Dai-chan!!! ¡¿Estáis mal de la cabeza?! ¿Cómo podéis ir al bosque tan tranquilos? Sé que ya habéis estado muchas veces, ¡pero esto no es una misión! ¡Se lo diré a Akashi-kun y a Riko-san! ¡Tetsu-kun, hazles entrar en razón!”

“Lo siento mucho Momoi-san, la verdad es que a mí también me emociona bastante la idea. En nuestras misiones nunca pude disfrutar muy bien de la belleza del bosque.”

“…”

“…”

“… ¡¡¡vale!!! ¡Haced lo que queráis! ¡Ya veo que no os preocupa que yo me preocupe! ¡Lo mismo alguno se queda a vivir allí! ¡Hombres! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Momoi se alejaba despotricando por el pasillo, mientras los otros cinco salían por la puerta hacia las caballerizas.

“¡Yay vámonos de aventuras! No te preocupes Shin-chan, yo te protegeré. ”

“¡Cállate Takao!”

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el castillo, sentado entre las raíces de un gran árbol, otro muchacho observaba el movimiento de la alborotada Rakuzan con una mezcla de anhelo y diversión en sus brillantes ojos rojos. Era un chico alto y fuerte, con un rostro atractivo en el que destacaban unas cejas anchas y partidas en dos que acentuaban su mirada agresiva. El viento se abría paso a través de las hojas y removía su llameante cabello rojo, casi negro en las puntas.

Se moría de ganas de estar en la ciudad, entre todas aquellas personas que parecían tan contentas. Quería saber porqué se divertían tanto para poder unirse a la fiesta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder levantarse y correr hacia allí… pero no podía. Alex se lo había prohibido. Le había implorado que no saliera nunca de los límites del bosque, donde se encontraba ahora.

En cuanto a la razón... cuando era pequeño, Alex le había dicho que era porque podría enfermarse, ya que el aire de la ciudad era diferente al del bosque. Ahora que tenía veintiún años sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero no había querido desobedecer a Alex. Algo dentro de él se lo impedía, porque ella le recordaba a alguien, no sabía a quién, pero sospechaba que era alguien importante, al igual que su amiga, así que iba a respetar lo que le había pedido.

El pelirrojo suponía que su prohibición se debía a que de alguna manera él era diferente a los otros humanos. Lo sabía porque había pasado incontables horas allí sentado observando a las mismas personas, y había aprendido muchas cosas sobre ellas, incluidas sus diferencias. Por ejemplo, desde su posición él podía ver a las personas y sentir ciertos olores de la ciudad, pero nadie parecía verle u olerle a él.

También tenía la extraña habilidad de poder atraer a todas las criaturas del bosque. Desde que era niño siempre le rodeaban toda clase de animales y seres extraños. No le daban miedo, y le agradaba su compañía, aunque las conversaciones con los ents eran realmente aburridas. Pero había descubierto que le gustaban de verdad todas aquellas criaturas. Excepto de los lobos; odiaba a los lobos. Cuando tenía siete años uno de ellos le mordió y a partir de ese día dejaron de gustarle. Le caían mal, así que huía de ellos.

Y luego además, cuando se emociona demasiado, su cuerpo se calienta tanto que parece que podría estallar en llamas. Ninguna de esas cosas les ocurría a Alex o a Tatsuya, y nunca había entendido por qué él era el único con esos problemas, pero después de tantos años ya sólo podía resignarse y contentarse con mirar de lejos al resto del mundo.

Estaba distraído siguiendo a un grupo de niños correteando por la parte baja de la ciudad, cuando un estruendoso rugido pareció salir de su pecho.

“Uuh me muero de hambre, será mejor que vuelva. Espero que a Álex no se le haya ocurrido cocinar.”

El pelirrojo se había levantado de un salto y rápidamente se había adentrado en el bosque, así que no vio como los cinco jinetes que salían a galope de la ciudad parecían dirigirse directamente hacia allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Madre mía! Espero que no se os haya hecho un capítulo pesado… a quién quiero engañar, seguro que lo fue, pero es que tenía que presentar a los personajes y no he podido quitar palabras por ningún lado. La historia se irá poniendo más interesante, lo prometo.  
> ¡¿Quiero opiniones e ideas eh?! XD  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
